particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazulmark General Elections 3914
5 | popular_vote1 =11,131,508 | percentage1 =19.42% | swing1 = 3.60% | image2= | leader2=Erwin Schausberger | leader_since2 =3913 | party2 = Frisinnede Venstre (Kazulia) | leaders_seat2 =Flindar | last_election2 = 18.71%, 26 seats | seats2 = 26 | seat_change2 = 4 | popular_vote2 = 7,967,740 | percentage2 = 16.29% | swing2 = 2.35% | image3 = | leader3 =Bodhi Feyer | leader_since3 =3906 | party3 =Sivilisasjonspartiet | leaders_seat3 =Hent | last_election3 =15.83%, 22 seats | seats3 = 22 | seat_change3 = 3 | popular_vote3 = 7,395,562 | percentage3 = 15.12% | swing3 = 0.81% | image4 = | leader4 =Rasmus Sunde | leader_since4 =3908 | party4 =Sosialistisk Folkepartiet | leaders_seat4 =Dreton | last_election4 =13.67%, 19 seats | seats4 = 19 | seat_change4 = 14 | popular_vote4 = 6,644,060 | percentage4 = 13.58% | swing4 = 10.36% | image5 = | leader5 =Maria Sveinsdottir | leader_since5 =3910 | party5 = Venstre | leaders_seat5 =Unknown | last_election5 =11.51%, 16 seats | seats5 = 16 | seat_change5 = 5 | popular_vote5 = 6,271,661 | percentage5 = 12.82% | swing5 = 3.47% | image6 = | leader6 =Halvor Sæterbø | leader_since6 =3912 | party6 =Labour Party (Kazulia) | leaders_seat6 =Kelvon | last_election6=6,47%, 9 seats | seats6= 9 | seat_change6= 14 | popular_vote6= 4,037,586 | percentage6= 8.25% | swing6= 7.84% | image7 = | leader7 =Rasmus Hansson | party7 =Dei Grøne | leaders_seat7 =Unknown | last_election7 =5.76%, 8 seats | seats7 = 8 | seat_change7 = 2 | popular_vote7 = 2,836,821 | percentage7 = 5.8% | swing7 = 0.59% | image8 = | leader8 =Nelline Opland | leader_since8 =3911 | party8 =Folkepartiet | leaders_seat8 =Dreton | last_election8 =5.04%, 7 seats | seats8 = 7 | seat_change8 = 5 | popular_vote8 = 2,641,915 | percentage8 = 5.4% | swing8 = 3.06% |map_image = ElectionMap3914.png |map_size = 200px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Flyke. | title = Largest Party | posttitle = Largest after | before_election = Alv Gulbrandsen | before_party = Høyre | after_election = Alv Gulbrandsen | after_party = Høyre |color1 =4682B4 |color2 =48D1CC |color3 =000080 |color4 =FE2E9F |color5 =00FF00 |color6 =D52430 |color7 =82B928 |color8 =005BAA |flag_image = Kazulia-flag.jpg|colour1 = 4682B4|majority_seats = 70|leader_since7 = 3908}} The Kazulmark General Elections 3914 was an election held in the Kongeriket Kazulmark, with all 139 seats in the Storting up for election. A total of 48,926,853 votes were cast, putting turnout at a disappointing 65.47%. Overview and Electoral System Kazulmark General Elections are scheduled take place every four (4) years, however any party in the Storting may propose calling an early election which only needs majority support from the house. The Storting consisting of 139 seats is elected using party-list proportional representation and seats are allocated using the D'Hondt method of calculation. Each Fylke is allocated seats based on population meaning each of the five Fylkes are allocated 28 seats each, except Kelvon who has 27 seats. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the 3910 General Election took part in the 3914 election, no new parties were founded, and none disbanded. Right-wing * Høyre (conservative) * Frisinnede Venstre (classical liberal, populist) * Sivilisasjonspartiet (nationalist, populist) Centre * Folkepartiet (Hosian democrat) * Dei Grøne (centrist, green politics) Left-wing * Arbeiderpartiet (socialist, social democratic) * Venstre (social democratic) * Sosialistisk Folkepartiet (socialist) Results The New Government Current governing parties will renew their coalition, with Gulbrandsen winning a second term as Statsministerin. New Cabinet will have two Deputy Statsminister. Category:Kazulia